


It's an Okay Life

by rabidsamfan



Category: It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: There's nothing wrong with librarianship!





	It's an Okay Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/gifts).



Mary was a problem, Clarence realized, as he hunted through her lifeline. She hadn’t married, probably because Sam Wainwright had come home from the war with a pregnant French wife, but that had never stopped her from being the best librarian the town had ever known. Generations of children greeted her on the street, and it was a rare day when she didn’t smile. But a broken radiator and an oncoming cold could happen to anyone, couldn’t they? Even if she was only miserable for one day, that would be enough to make George Bailey feel like he was needed.


End file.
